Salt Water Boarding School
by TonyxZivaXforeverrrxox
Summary: A story of the love lives of four teens. From high school to marriage. InuyashaxKagome and SangoxMiroku no lemons and no flames. First fan fiction please read. sucky summary
1. Chapter 1

Kagome woke up in her room. Her window was open and the cold breeze filled the air. She was going to her new boarding school today with her best friend since childhood Sango.

Sango was also adopted into her family because when she was younger she had watched hers get murdered.

Sango barged into Kagome's room and almost screamed at the fact that Kagome was still in bed.

Sango who was wearing her long brown straightened hair in two braids.

She wore a striped tank top with a pair of white booty shorts, her earrings were the little diamond studs she had gotten for her birthday.

Kagome got up and went into the bath room.

In about 5 minutes she came out in a black tank top and a pair of short shorts that said cutie at the back.

She grabbed her hand bag which was a coach. Sango and Kagome didn't seem like it but they were rich material girls.

No they were not snobby but the exact opposite so there mother was sending them to a rich private school.

Kagome pulled her hair into a pony tail and pinned her bangs to the pony tail.

Besides heavy eye liner her makeup was very light she had a greyish eye shadow and a light pink gloss.

Sango and Kagome the day before had went and got their nails done at a salon.

Both had gotten fake gel nails in French manicure style.

Sango grabbed her duffel bag that was blue and took it downstairs she said bye to Souta their brother and Mizuki the mother.

Kagome got into the driver side of the car and put on her D AND G sunglasses. They started there cars and continued to drive.

Sango and Kagome had just pulled into the parking lot.

" There Kags pull into that spot " Kagome was just about to drive there black lambourgini into the spot when a red Ferrari pulled right into there spot.

Kagome looked to see two guys in the car.

Before Sango could get out of the car Kagome drove off " Kags, you should of let me handle them " Sango looked back not able to see the two guys any longer.

Kagome pulled into another spot with a way better entrance and exit.

She smiled at Sango " See what a better parking space " she grabbed her bag and dropped her sunglasses into it.

There stuff was given to someone who would have dropped it off to their rooms. Kagome looked at her phone checking for a text message from her old boy-friend Hojo.

She sighed no texts from anybody.

Kagome and Sango checked the list posted on the door.

Room 549 was there room and they were posted with two boys Inuyasha and Miroku Takahashi.

Kagome and Sango went up too there room. They walked in and saw there was a mini kitchen and four bedrooms lined up together.

Kagome walked into one it was gorgeous it had a big window and there was alot of room she opened the closet and thought she died.

It was a huge cloest and it was a walk in. She instantly fell in love with the room she put her purse down and saw that there were brand new furnitiure sitting in it.

She hurried into the living room and got her luggage and dragged it into her room.

Sango was looking around the room she picked it was a neautral egg shell colour and it had a small window.

It had a good view of the sky and her favourite part was the fact that there was a sun roof in her closet.

Kagome wanting to see the other room walked out of hers and into the other.

She looked around this room had maple furniture and had two small windows.

She saw that there was a laptop sitting on the desk and it had a picture of a car on it. Not wanting to snoop she started to walk out of the room when all of a sudden she walked into Inuyasha.

" Watch where your going will you ?"

Kagome looked that she had walked into dog demon.

She could tell that he wasn't full demon but half. She stuck her hand out " Hey, you must be one of my room mates" she looked at him and smiled.

He was fairly attractive his long white hair soft, fluffly looking.

He had muscles and a lot meaning he must work out a lot Kagome thought. " I'm Kagome" she looked at him and then figured it out " Your the guy who stole my parking!" she exclaimed.

Sango came in and looked at Inuyasha and said "This is the joke that stole our parking??" Kagome looked at him again.

" Where is your partner in crime ? Did he flee once he knew you guys were going to get caught?" Sango smirked at the comment and smiled until a man with short black hair wearing purple shirt and black jeans came into the room.

"I would be the partner in crime would I not?" Kagome looked up at them before she could say anything Miroku began to speak "Inuyasha, it seems you have angered these pretty ladies and that is not right and we should be apologizing for our actions" Kagome looked at the human boy standing beside the half demon who was called Inuyasha.

" You are Kagome are you not ?" he asked Kagome looking at her. She looked at Sango who gave a flirty girlish giggle.

Kagome had known Sango almost her whole life and she had never heard her giggle!! Her Sango the tom boy had given a flirty giggle.

Miroku walked over to her and held her hand. "You must be Sango am I correct?" he asked Sango.

She looked over at Kagome and she could tell that Kagome thought she was being ridiculous. "Yes my name is Sango."

She looked over to see that Inuyasha was picking up the stuff he dropped when he had knocked into Kagome.

"Kagome sister dearest should you not help Inuyasha pick up his stuff I mean we are room mates now so that was the past and this is the present."

Sango turned back to Miroku who nodded in agreement.

"Fine" Kagome walked over to where Inuyasha was standing and started to help him pick up everything. She saw that there was a picture of a girl that kinda looked like her in his hand.

"Stop starring, it is a picture of my soon to be fiancé cause my old man insisted that I should get engaged before I could have a choice so I'm stuck marrying this girl."

Kagome looked down feeling her face turning red she hadn't meant to make him snap or offened. Kagome looked over at him.

She wanted to start fresh. " Hi you must be my roommate Inuyasha" she said as she looked at him. He looked up and was surprised.

"What are you doing ?" he asked looking to see that she his surprisingly resembled his fiancé Kikyo. Inuyasha looked at her, he couldn't help to admit it but she was a good looking girl

. " I'm trying to make a fresh start and I hope you let me." Kagome looked at him and smiled. Inuyasha couldn't tell what it was but something about her made him smile.

Maybe it was the fact that she wanted to be his friend even though he had been rude. "I'm Inuyasha and I apologise for stealing your parking space."

Kagome and Inuyasha shook hands for the first time and Kagome had a feeling it would be a long lasting friend ship.

An announcement went on the PA calling for all fresh man students no matter what grade. Inuyasha opened the door for Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha walked down the hall way.

There principal Myoga made an announcement telling us to have a good school year and that this school is known for it's good behaviour.

He also told us that he would not be bribed and everyone had to work to keep there place here at Salt Water Private School. Inuyasha smirked and Miroku as well.

As if they had known something. When the meeting was over we were all dismissed to go to our rooms for a rest and then there was going to be a fancy dinner down stairs at 7. Sango and Kagome went into their rooms and told Inuyasha and Miroku that they would meet them in the living room at 6:50.

It was 4:45 at the moment so Kagome and Sango were sitting in their rooms laying on the beds. Sango knocked on Kagome's door.

"Come in, oh Sango it is just you." Kagome looked at Sango who was smirking. "Kagome, dearest sister I have a favour I would like to ask you" Sango tried saying in her sweetest and most innocent voice.

"Sure Sango what is it?" Kagome looked at Sango and then knew that she would be regretting saying yes to her. "Please sit with Inuyasha at dinner and flirt with him."

Sango paused. Kagome looked at her ready to scream. Instead she took a deep breath and said "Continue." Sango looked up and smiled.

"Well I was talking to Miroku about Inuyasha's fiancé and he says that he never wanted to get engaged to Kikyo and that she is an evil over bearing women."

Sango paused and continued.

"Miroku also says that if she sees Inuyasha flirting with another women that is sure to break off the engagement so will you please?"

Sango looked at Kagome ready to give her the puppy eyes.

"Sango, three things.

One what if Inuyasha doesn't want to flirt with me?" Sango looked at Kagome and saw that she was waiting for a responce.

"Well Miroku is going to ask what he thinks of you."

Kagome looked up at Sango and her face flushed all red "Two, what happens if I do not want to flirt with a random stranger?"

Sango smiled at Kagome "Well dearest sister I know for a fact that you find Inuyasha attractive and before you interrupt saying I do not have any proof I know for a fact that since your my sister I can pick up when you find a guy attractive. I call it my flirt-o-meter."

Sango looked at Kagome "Kagome you have one last thing you may ask me." Kagome looked at Sango and smiled. She tended to come up with the funniest things.

The flirt-o-meter? "Sango do you like Miroku because on my flirt-o-meter I am picking up a vibe telling me that you too have a strong attraction toward eachother." Kagome looked at Sango and smiled. "Dearest Kagome, I do not mind admitting my feelings for Miroku truth is that he and I are going to go out to the mall and a movie after dinner."

Kagome looked at Sango "What?!" she paused for some effect "Your dating him?" Kagome thought she would faint.

She thought for a while and then said "Fine I'll do it"

AUTHOR'S NOTE : THIS IS MY FIRST FAN FICTION SO I WOULD APPRECIATE IT IF I COULD GET SOME REVIEWS AND MAYBE A BETA READER? PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the characters. Rumiko Takahashi is the rightful owner

Chapter 2

Kagome and Inuyasha sat together at dinner.

Kagome saw that most people were talking and she also saw that Sango was flirting with Miroku.

"Is Sango always a flirt?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

_What in the world? Rude much_? _Who does this guy think he is? _

Kagome looked at Inuyasha "Excuse me?" she asked shocked that he even asked such a thing. "Are you calling my sister a slut?" she was still surprised that he had said something like that to her. Kagome looked at him waiting for him to say something.

"I mean it is that she doesn't seem like a girly girl or a slut" Inuyasha looked at Kagome.

"Plus Miroku hasn't been together with many people I don't want him to get hurt" Kagome looked over at Inuyasha and smiled.

He was just watching out for his friend. That seemed to make everything better.

"I'm sorry, but Sango is my sister and I am very defensive about her. No she doesn't flirt that much she actually only ever had one boyfriend and he was a jerk."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha who was starring at her. She started to blush.

"What why are you blushing?" he turned the other way. Had he said something to embarrass her?

NO he thought she probably just saw him starring at her.

But who was he kidding. Kagome is a goddess an angel a beauty, and he just met her.

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome again and saw that she was looking at him as well.

"So, Inuyasha how do you think you will do this semester?" she couldn't think of anything else to ask him.

"Pre...." he had begun when all of a sudden.

"Inuyasha baby, how are you darling?" Kikyo asked looking at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked over to see Kikyo his ex girlfriend walking toward him. Kagome looked over to

See a girl with long black hair that was long, about an inch past her bra line. She was wearing a silver sequined shirt, with a micro mini skirt.

She had platform shoes that were at least an inch tall. Her face was pale and she looked gorgeous.

Kagome figured that she was his fiancée. Inuyasha was looking over at her and his face was beginning to turn red.

"Kagome as I was saying before I think I will do very well and I think all my classes are going to be fairly simple." Kikyo continued to rush over.

"Inuyasha, aren't you going to say anything to me or are you still mad about what I said about not letting you free?" Kikyo gave him an evil smile, Kagome could automatically sense that she was planning something devious.

How do I compete with her? Kagome thought as she looked at Kikyo. She may look like me, but she is thinner, paler in a good way, taller, and she seems way more confident.

"Kikyo, I told you that even though you think I am marrying you, I'll get out of it and you don't have to even worry about it." Inuyasha looked at Kikyo with a glare for he hated her with a fiery passion.

"Kagome, am I correct?" Kikyo asked Kagome looking at her with a grin.

"Yes my name is Kagome but how did you know?" Kagome asked wondering how Kikyo knew her name even though they hadn't met or even seen each other before.

"Everyone in the whole school is talking about my look alike so I figured I would meet her and set things straight." Kikyo paused and looked at Kagome. "You may look like me but I run this school and I promise you that I will make your life a living hell if you take Inuyasha from me or this school." She looked at Kagome quite please with what she said and walked off.

Kagome just sat there thinking about what happened. She doesn't have to worry, Kagome thought as Kikyo walked away. I don't have any feelings for Inuyasha. I don't think anyway.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha wondering what was going through is head. He looks so spaced she thought.

I wonder what Inuyasha is thinking about. Kagome thought looking over at him. She was surprised to see him looking over at her.

Kagome walked over to where Sango and Miroku were sitting and looked over to see Sango laughing at something Miroku said.

Before Kagome could call Sango away a teacher walked up to her at asked her to sit down. Inuyasha looked over to her.

"We have the same schedule right?" he stood up and Kagome did to.

All of a sudden she slipped on something it was like something had tied her feet together.

"OH NO," Kagome said but then all of a sudden Inuyasha's hands were on her back supporting her. She looked at Inuyasha and blushed.

"Are you okay Kagome?" Inuyasha asked and he helped her onto her foot. Kagome looked at him and pain flashed against her foot. "My foot hurts and I can't walk on it." Kagome tried to step on it and her leg was filled of pain.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and saw that her eyes were filled with great pain. He lifted her into her his arms thresh hold style.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked surprised and blushing a lot. "I can limp on Sango or even try to walk."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. "I'm going to help you into our dorm room and I would like you to be quiet and not saying anything." Inuyasha looked at Kagome. "Is that okay?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha and smiled. "It's fine, thank you."

Inuyasha carried Kagome into their dorm room and put her down on the couch. "Thank you, Inuyasha for your help." Kagome said closing her eyes awaiting for what tomorrow would bring her.

Author's Note: I broke my hand so I am sorry about not updating but I just got my cast off and I decided to write again.

REVIEWS ARE WELCOME AND ALWAYS LOVED. I CANT FIX MY STORIES UNLESS YOU TELL ME. SO WRITE BACK SOON.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and Rumiko Takahashi is the rightful and lucky owner of this feudal fairy tale.

A/N: sorry for not updating in a long time! :S and this chapter took place at prom .. Inuyasha and Kagome are not together yet. ;P

Chapter 3:

"Omg Kagome prom is here and look at us, I mean I look hot.. Well you do to but I look great !" Sango rambled to Kagome while they were getting ready. Her hair was in curls and Kagome smiled it had taken her hours to do them perfectly. "You do look great Sango I give you credit for that one, I mean I am the one who did your hair." Kagome smirked. Ayame looked over at them "Hey guys what about me?" Ayame was a girl they had met in grade 10 she was a new girl and now one of Kagome and Sango's best friends.

Sango wore a long light green dress with a shawl covering her shoulders. Ayame had on a light blue dress and it had a glittery sash right around the waist it reached just below her knees. Kagome had done Ayame's hair as well and had put it up into a fancy hair up curled pony tail. Kagome had a white dress it was long reaching her feet. Her hair was in curls as well but they went into a side ponytail.

"Sango you have Miroku, Ayame has Kouga and me I have no one." Kagome said to the two of them. "I will end up being a fifth wheel to all of you guys, you should go and let me stay home." Sango and Ayame rolled their eyes. "Inuyasha is going with us to and he doesn't have a date." Both of them replied at the same time. "He didn't ask me though so the both of us are fifth wheels.

Before Ayame or Sango could say anything to her the doorbell rang. "OUR DATES ARE HERE!" Sango and Ayame hurried and grabbed their bags. Kagome opened the door and smiled, all the guys were in suits and looked dashing. "You guys look dashing" Kagome said to them smiling. Each wore black suits with ties matching their date with the exception of Inuyasha who had a black tie on. Kagome walked to grab her purse and the rest of them followed her out.

They walked down to the gym and Kagome was surprised the whole room was covered in shimmering stars. The whole room was glittering and she smiled it was the perfect scene for a prom. The music was loud and the food was fine. The punch wasn't spiked either which surprised her as well. She saw Sango and Ayame going to dance with their boyfriends so she went to get a drink. She didn't know why but she looked over to see what Inuyasha was doing and she saw him surrounded by girls. She rolled her eyes, _ how typical he would surround himself with so many girls and not even think about me not even think to ask me or to even talk to me tonight. I guess that we don't have something that we can't get together... wait WHAT? I don't like Inuyasha.. Oh know here he comes._ "Hey." He said to her looking her in the eyes. "Hey, so how are you enjoying tonight you seem to be a real girl magnet." She said with a giggle looking down into the punch. "It's alright but I can't be much of a magnet if I didn't get a dance with you." Kagome looked at him surprised at what he just asked. "You want ME to dance with YOU?" Kagome looked at him. "I mean so you don't stand around thinking you are a fifth wheel." He winked at her making her blush. "I can't because you seem to have many people waiting over there who want to dance with you" Inuyasha looked over and he frowned. "Them? I don't really dance with weird girls I mean don't get me wrong they are good friends but right now my priority is on dancing with a more important girl because she is seems to be the kind of girl who I want to get to know a lot better." Kagome blushed. "So will you dance with me now or do I have to say a little bit more, because trust me I can go on about you forever." Kagome nodded, "I'll dance with you because I think I want to get you a little better as well." The two of them headed to the dance floor and Inuyasha put Kagome's hand into his and his other hand onto her high back. "I trust you I know that you're not like Naraku (school pervert you will see him later in the story) so you can move your arm." She smiled at him and he did his arm landed on her waist and the two of them continued to dance until the prom was over. Sango and Ayame walked over to them and told them that the prom was finally over.

The 6 of them walked upstairs and Kagome felt like the night had been long and tiring. Kagome had headed into her bedroom and changed into a pair of yoga pants and a tank top. She was about to go into bed but was interrupted with Sango rushing into her bed room with a phone put to her ear. "Ya, Ayame. Kagome is here and hold on let me ask her. Never mind that seems like a much better idea hurry and bring stuff for tomorrow." Sango hung up the phone and walked toward Kagome. "So, you and Inuyasha looked very cosy on the dance floor." Kagome looked at Sango and smiled, "It was nothing really, what I mean, is it was just the two of us dSango looked at Kagome and smirked. "So do you guys like each other?" she asked. Kagome rolled her eyes, from day one Sango had been trying to get the two of them together. "Sure I mean he is a close friend" Sango gave Kagome a sarcastic laugh. Kagome turned away from Sango and walked to the window and sat on the side bench. "Sango I know what you're asking and truly lately that is what I've been feeling." Sango couldn't help but squeal. "That would be so cool if you guys got together we could have triple dates and you wouldn't feel like a fifth wheel. There was a knock on Kagome's door and she went to get it. "It would be amazing I mean you and Inuyasha..." Sango stopped mid-sentence when she saw that it wasn't Ayame at the door behind her but Inuyasha.

"Hey, uh can I talk to you?" he asked looking down avoiding her eyes" Kagome could feel a blush creeping onto her cheeks. She knew Sango had been very loud but she wondered how much Inuyasha had heard. The two of them had been flirty on and off, it was something they did as a joke. It never meant anything , did it? "Sure, um do you want to talk in the hall?" Kagome asked as she shut the door behind her. The two of them went into the hall way and an awkward silence was there. Kagome could almost swear she could hear Inuyasha's heart that was how quiet it was. "So, this is kind of straight forward but I was hoping you could tell what I was hinting." Kagome turned her head and looked Inuyasha in the eyes. "I mean at the dance I was trying to let you know that..." Kagome could feel her heart sink low. "I get it you don't have to say anymore, I know that the dance was only a friendship thing and that it doesn't mean anything. I can learn to change my feelings please don't leave I know Sango was pretty loud but I don't want you to leave, I mean feelings can change and ya I like you but I can change, sure we were a good idea to me but if you're not all for it.." Inuyasha pushed Kagome against the wall and kissed. Kagome could feel all her feeling go and she what she saw in Inuyasha's eyes told her that he felt the same way. She pulled away to grasp air, and Inuyasha looked at her. He felt all his heart beat race and he felt like the world had begun to spin faster faster. "Good night Kagome." Inuyasha said as he went inside. Kagome looked at herself and was about to head inside when Ayame approached. "Hey, you look flustered" Kagome could feel her cheeks turn red, least no one had seen them kiss. The two of them headed inside and met with Sango who was sitting and watching a movie. "Hey, Kagome whatever you did to Inuyasha had him pretty red in the face." Kagome looked away and wished the girls a good night she had some thinking to do. She sat at the bench by the window and looked out to the stars. _What in the world just happened? I swear to god my world just did a whole 360. Inuyasha and I kissed ? How did that happen, and what's it mean?_

There was a knock on her door, and Kagome's chain of thought was broken.

"Come in," Kagome said thinking it would be Sango to enter but was rather surprised to see Miroku.

"Hey Kagome," Miroku said to her taking a purple moon chair which was in the corner of her room.

"Hey Miroku is everything okay?" she asked surprised he was at the door, deep down inside wishing it was Inuyasha at the door.

"Ya, nothing is wrong I just wanted to ask you a question." Miroku calmly replied to her worries.

Kagome looked at him and the two starred at the moon, the room so quiet a pin could fall and no one would hear it.

"When Inuyasha kissed you did you feel a spark or a tingly sort of feeling? A feeling you never felt before when you kissed someone?"

Kagome looked at him not sure what he was talking about and thought back to the kiss

~_when Inuyasha kissed me it was filled with emotion and I remember feeling as if the whole world was spinning, and now the Miroku mentioned it I did feel a tingly feeling."_

"Ya, I felt a tingly sort of feeling why?" she asked him wondering how he knew.

"Inuyasha is half dog demon, and when we first began school he told me that he thought that the two of you shared a sort of a connection like this was meant to be. He felt overcome by something and he believes that it was his inner demon. Kagome I know you must be confused but dog demons they only want one real mate-granted his father had two but Sesshoumaru's mother had not given Inuyasha's father that same feeling. Yes he did love her and they shared a bond but the connection he had for Inuyasha's mother lied deep inside." Miroku looked back at her not surprised that she looked confused.

"So wait, you're telling me that Inuyasha likes me because it is in his genetics and he can't fight it?"

Miroku let out a small chuckle and Kagome looked at him in response with an icy stare.

"Oh Kagome I don't mean to laugh it's just that Inuyasha doesn't have to like you it is just he is connected to you and he has no say in the matter. He could marry whoever he wants but he will not be happy and it will bring him little success. He likes you because he is attracted to your personality and the way you are not because of his genes." Miroku finished and stood up.

Kagome also stood and looked at him, "Why didn't he just tell me this himself?"

"He wanted to it was just that he was nervous and didn't know how to say it or even how to tell you about it."

"What are you going to do?" she asked Miroku. "I mean now that you have told me"

"I'm going to talk to Inuyasha," he replied heading toward the door.

"No." she responded looking at the door and had Miroku sit down on her bed. "You sit here and I will go talk to him."

Before Miroku could respond she already left the room.

A/N: I know that I haven't updated in a long time and there is no excuse for that but please forgive me (:


	4. Chapter 4

-italics are flashback

-italics and bold are inner demon

Kagome was heading toward Inuyasha's room nervous about the fact that she didn't even know what to say to him. The kiss running through her head, she sat in front of his bedroom thinking about what to say, her heart going quickly.

She knocked on the door and took a couple deep breaths while she waited for him to open the door. She just needed to get this done and over with. Inuyasha opened the door, expecting Miroku to be standing there.

"Miroku go aw-" He was surprised to see that instead of Miroku at the door it was Kagome. Her cheeks were all rosy from the night, mascara some what smudged but she couldn't have been looking prettier.

"Umm hi" Kagome said to him, watching as his golden brown eyes stared at her, with emotion and desire. In a way which made her feel scared. But her facial expression must of showed just that because his eyes softened.

"Miroku told you didn't he?"

Kagome felt her stomach flip. What was she supposed to say to him ?

"Ya, he did."

Inuyasha sighed looking to the ground,

"You do not have to stick by me you know that right? It's my problem and you are under no obligation to stay with me."

Kagome sighed at sat down onto his bed, looking out at the window – moon light shining in.

"Inuyasha – if I stay with you it isn't because I am under an _obligation _ it's because I love you.."

Her heart beat raced as silence filled the room.

_She said that she wants to stay with me because she has feelings for me. She loves me? _

Inuyasha looked into her eyes, seeing them well up with tears – causing him to frown.

"Inu-"

She was cut off by Inuyasha pulling her into a kiss, his hands tangled in her hair. Finally they pulled apart needing air.

She looked at him realising that the feelings she had for him were returned.

"Kagome , I had to"

She kissed him and smiled,

"Don't worry I figured it out."

The two of them spent the rest of the night laughing, sharing moments unaware that behind Inuyasha's door Miroku and Sango stood smiling before going back into the living room.

The next morning was a Saturday meaning there would be no school. Kagome left her bedroom around 11:30 surprised she had slept in for so long. A pain running along the side of her neck once she awoke.

"Morning sleepy head" Sango called to her from the kitchen. Kagome closed her eyes in reply to Sango's cherry attitude. The pain in her neck bothering her increasing.

"So Inuyasha wanted me to tell you that he and Miroku are going to the gym and they will be home later. "

She smiled when she saw a blush go across Kagome's face.

"You know Kags- you were Inuyasha's room pretty late last night, sure nothing happened" Kagome was now wide awake with her cheeks red covered and her head thumping reminding her of the pain in her neck.

"Nothing happened Sango, no worries."

Kagome grabbed a glass full of water and ventured through the cupboard until she found some Tylenol. Taking it she closed her eyes hoping for it to kick in soon. The side of her neck burning with intensity almost as if on fire.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Sango asked with an alarmed tone. She knew her sister – when she was in pain her face turned pale; and Kagome appeared as white as if she has seen a ghost.

"I'm okay, just think I slept funny is all."

Kagome and Sango sat onto the couch and flipped though the t.v. Waiting for the guys to come home. As Sango flipped through channels the other girl closed her eyes, memories of last night coming into sight, and a certain hanyou.

"We're back!"

Kagome smiled and opened one of her eyes to see Inuyasha and Miroku at the doorway, both of them in wife beaters and sweats. Closing her eyes she went back to her thoughts until she realised her pain had went away.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Sango asked the girl seeing her sighing and now with a huge smile on her face.

Opening her eyes she screamed and rolled off the couch- to hear roaring laughter coming from behind her.

"Kags, you should of seen the look on your face when Inuyasha held that toy spider infront of your face. It was precious."

Miroku imitated the face causing Sango to laugh even louder, leading her to fall off the couch herself. Kagome smirked and felt a set of eyes on her. Blushing she looked down and glanced toward Inuyasha- the minute their eyes met her neck was met with a tingling sensation causing her to feel butterflies and feel warm inside. Miroku and Sango continued their conversation laughing and snorting at each other while the other two just starred at each other. He put his hand onto hers and the sensation began to fill her body – her cheeks going red. Sango stopped laughing and poked Miroku causing him to laugh and fall over. The loud thump caused the two to separate and blush looking away. Kagome stood and began to walk away from the scene. Inuyasha watched her every step and sighed. Last night couldn't have been more perfect.

_~Flashback (Night Before)~_

_Kagome sat on the edge of his bed not facing the teenage hanyou , who was waiting for her to respond. Inuyasha sighed and began to become impatient. He watched from behind as the girl was fiddling with her fingers and he couldn't take the wait anymore. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into his arms. _

"_Inuyasha- what are you doing?" he gave a slight growl and Kagome glanced up to see him sigh and cuddle into his neck._

"_Wench- if you're gonna take this long to decide then let me enjoy the time I have holding you." Kagome's cheeks dusted with a blush causing Inuyasha to laugh. He nuzzled into her neck and sighed. 'What a silly girl she was' he thought to himself and closed his eyes. _

_~End Of Flashback~_

"Bro?" Miroku called to Inuyasha for the tenth time, however he had no success. The hanyou was lost in his thoughts smiling and it caused Miroku to smile. For the first time he finally believed that Inuyasha was truly happy.

"**INUYASHA!**" Sango yelled causing both Miroku and Inuyasha to jump up.

"What is it Sango?" Inuyasha said once he realised it was just Sango calling him and there wasn't some sort of emergency.

"Phone for you." She said skipping out of the room all happy and smiling as if nothing happened.

Miroku glanced at Inuyasha and shrugged before moving out of the half demons way so he could answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Little brother, mother and father request for you to come home right away." The gruff voice said to him , belonging to non other than Sesshomaru Takahashi.

"Sesshy! Is that Inuyasha on the phone? Give it to me" he heard his sister in law yell in the background.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes as the couple in the background began to argue which led to a very bored Inuyasha.

"INUUUUUU!" Rin called into the phone causing the half demon to squint as it hurt his sensitive ears.

"Hey to you to Rin, how are you doing?" he asked and began to space out as she went into the details of her life.

"Inuyasha, are you listening to me?" she asked surprised he hadn't said anything it a little while.

"Ya Rin, I'm listening continue." He had began spacing out again when she was started talking about the neighbour's new flower garden.

Inuyasha watched as Kagome came out of her room changed into a pair of leggings and a hoodie. Her hair was up into a high bun allowing Inuyasha to have a good view of her neck- his inner demon shining with pride inside of him. She wore the simple heart pendant Inuyasha had gotten for her 18th birthday and the charm bracelet Sango had gotten.

'_**Mate'**_he called to him and Inuyasha just shook his head and realised that the demon in him was calling for Kagome , wanting her to become his.

'_No. Kagome hasn't made a decision yet- so she isn't our mate'_

'_**Mate, we want her as a mate. Your demon blood wants you to take her as your mate- the woman you will love for all eternity and we want as the mother of your pups'**_

'_NO! Kagome hasn't decided, if she would give me an idea of what we were I would know. I shouldn't of done what I did last night , I forgot the pain she would be in if we were separated for too long'_

Inuyasha watched as Kagome approached him and walked between him and the island which was located in the kitchen. Her scent filled his heads with clouds causing the inner demon in him yearn for her some more. He watched her every move , as she opened the fridge and got out a cold water bottle. Taking a sip and licking her lips afterwards. The demon in him roared for him to go over there and mark her. Pressing on the bridge of his nose he realised she was trying to walk by again. Using his free hand he grabbed her by the waist and pressed his nose into the crook of her neck.

"Inuyasha!" she cried out of shock. The half demon had grabbed her and the girl was now pressed into him. He layed kisses across her neck causing Kagome to feel a sensation run through her body. When his lips reached the area on her neck where she had been having pain he put a delicate kiss and Kagome never felt a feeling like that before. Her whole body was filled with butterflies and it felt as if she was on Cloud 9.

"Inuya-" before she could finish saying his name he rotated her so he was facing her and pulled her into a deep kiss.

"INUYASHAA!" the voice in the phone boomed and led to the two teens pulling apart gasping for breath.

"Umm hey dad." He replied into the phone and watched as Kagome began to pull away. Wrapping his arm around tighter her he held her close and began kissing her neck again moving the phone to the other ear. She stood their silent as Inuyasha was on the phone with his father.

"Son, your mother and I would like you to come home this weekend. The engagement with Kikyo is broken and we found you a new suiter who we think would be a better match for you anyway. So we would like you to come home this weekend."

The only thing his father heard was a woman's voice in the background.

"Inuyasha, let me go." He could hear the pleading tone in her voice and he could also her the shakiness.

"Wench- when will you make a descison?" Inuyasha whispered unaware his father could hear everything.

Kagome starred into his amber eyes and sighed.

"Inuyasha- I have an answer for you but I can't tell you hear I need to explain but I think we should start slow, maybe date and see where that goes before jumping into things."

The half demon smiled at the girl and pulled her into another kiss.

"Hey dad, ya I'll come home this weekend and I have someone I want you to meet."

Inuyasha hung up the phone not waiting for a response.

'Oh Inuyasha, your mother and I already chose a bride for you," Inutaisho thought to himself and sighed as he put down the phone.

A/N

Wow…. Umm I've finally updated and yes Im back. Or I should be I don't even know what to say except don't hate me please ?


	5. Chapter 5

Inuyasha had packed his bag not bringing to much just planning on staying at his parent's place for the night. Inuyasha changed from his sweaty workout clothes into a pair of dark jeans and a red man beater, it had a graphic design in black. He wore a cap on his head, keeping his ears covered from the harsh winds which could be heard outside. Kagome re-entered the room, she had one carry on with her and had fixed up her high messy bun, adding leg warmers to her ensemble. Hearing the wind outside she grabbed her pea coat jacket which was a light blue and a scarf. All bundled up, Inuyasha led her out the door toward his BMW. Unlocking the trunk he put the bags in when the wind picked up again, noticing Kagome's slight shiver he gestured for her to go on in.

Once inside Inuyasha had turned the heater on, and the two sat the quiet hum of the car the only sound heard. Inuyasha glanced at Kagome and couldn't help but smile.

_~This girl has no idea what she does to me. I love her so much ever since the end of grade nine. I should of admitted it too her, rather than telling it to Miroku~_

"Inuyasha?" the girl looked at him a questioning gaze. It wasn't till she put her hand onto his fore arm that he realised she had spoken.

"Hmm?"

"Nothing" she replied not moving her hand.

"So , Kagome. I don't want to rush you but Dad mentioned on the phone arranging my wedding, and I am not really looking forward to that. I mean I'm a bit a young and I have other things to do with my life." Inuyasha paused feeling the words hard to come out, leading the teenage hanyou to ramble. "I mean what I want to say is that when we get there I want to introduce you as my girlfriend."

Inuyasha glanced over at Kagome from the mirror and saw her cheeks go pink. He loved doing that to her and planned to do it again and again, her expressions drove his inner demon mad. When she was frustrated her button nose would scrunch up, when they were arguing her cheeks would go red, and her face would glow. He noticed these things, and loved all of them.

"Inuyasha, I said I'm your girlfriend and that means you can tell anyone. I don't really care who it is as long as you care for me as I do for you." Kagome replied, quietly almost at a whisper.

Grabbing her hand into his he kissed the top before bringing them both down so he could concentrate on driving.

Kagome fiddled with the radio station until she found one that made her content.

"Inuyasha, I'm going to close my eyes for a little bit." Her eyes drooping, so tired she didn't even hear his response.

Inuyasha quietly drove the car, casually glancing at the girl beside him. Her face looking angelic, lying there so quietly, barely able to hear her breath. Inuyasha noticed her hair coming into her face and she tried to slightly move it. Smiling he let go of Kagome's hand and tucked the hair behind her face. Putting her hand back into his he continued driving contently. Reflecting back on his life as they drove.

Once reaching a gas station, Inuyasha brought his hand to Kagome's face , gently rubbing his claw on her cheek. He smiled as her eyes began to flutter and slowly open. Her brown eyes no longer looking tired but fully awake, she looked at him and smiled at the hanyou. He had driven half way and let her sleep, he dreams filled with thoughts of him like always.

"Kaggy, I woke you up because we are taking a rest break and I wanted to know if you wanted something." He spoke quietly and softly wanting to remain gentle with his girl. The girl smiled and sat up a bit straighter , she unbuckled her seat belt and Inuyasha blinked at her in confusion. Not saying a word she moved over closer to him and gave him a kiss. It was quick, and sweet. Her soft lips on his causing them both to feel a sensation run through their bodies; pulling away Kagome looked at her lap and Inuyasha had a shocked look on his face and could feel the heat of his cheeks.

She stepped out of the car and watched a speechless Inuyasha still in his seat. Walking toward him she knocked on the window causing him to come out of the car and stare into her eyes.

"Inuyasha while you fill gas I'm going to get us some coffee and use the bathroom You want one cream , one sugar right?" Kagome asked fiddling with the hem of her shirt. Inuyasha smiled at the girl's shyness. As she went inside he couldn't help but stare at her. Grabbing the nozzle he began to fill the pump his mind wandering to thoughts about Kagome. She really surprised him; he couldn't even describe the kind of person she was. Kagome was confident; she held her head high and didn't let the world see her insecurities. She was brave and made sure to act lady like, girly, feminine, and classy. However he also knew the other side of her. The side which was insecure about herself, the one which had her down days the one who was spontaneous and nervous and just the complete opposite.

Inuyasha finally snapped out of it to see he filled the tank all the way , and it was charging him $80.00. He rolled his eyes at his absent mind and smiled when he saw Kagome walk toward out of the gas station booth. He could smell her vanilla-jasmine scent mixed with the coffee and his inner demon roared for her. Watching her walk back he quickly paid and darted to the car. The demon inside him was very impatient for the girl in front of him.

"Inu-" she was caught off by Inuyasha giving her a kiss. When they finally separated for air Kagome smiled at the boy beside her and sighed at the forwardness. Earlier in the year Inuyasha had been sketchy about his feelings and finally she knew that all those doubts no longer had a place in her head. Handing him his coffee, Inuyasha pulled out of the gas station while Kagome turned off the radio.

"Inuyasha?"

"Hmm," was the only reply she got as she watched he was focused on his coffee.

``Tell me about your family, I mean what are they like?" Kagome looked over to see him put down his coffee and glance at her.

"Well they are …"

And the two of them continued to talk about his family until they reached the mansion, Takahashi written on a plaque in the front. Once the guard let Inuyasha in he drove forward on a stone filled path- leading him to the front of the house Causing Kagome's mouth to fall. His home was huge. The steps leading them inside were like something she imagined for a castle. They were rounded and in the center of the home, made with stone, and on the edges acting as a boarder were mini pot lights. Inuyasha handed the keys to the Jaken, who was the family worker. Opening Kagome's door he held out a hand and saw Kagome's face go red. Standing up Kagome's kept hold of his hand, her cheeks still rosy. Inuyasha starred at her intently wondering what was going on in her mind.

~She is a beautiful sight, her long raven hair which usually frames her face up showing her neck. Her brown eyes all confused and …wait? Do I smell salt water, what the hell, they smell like Kagome's tears.~

Inuyasha snapped out of his trance to see that Kagome was indeed crying, couple tears falling from her eyes staining her cheeks. Taking her hand he sat her onto the steps and turned her head toward him.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" he asked her squeezing her hand. She sighed and used her free hand to wipe away the tears.

"Inuyasha, your home is so lovely and it's so extravagant and I mean it's huge and I knew you're rich like that's nothing new for me but when I saw this I just I don't know- I didn't think of this when I was getting ready. I mean look at me. I am in leggings, and a hot pink zip up hoodie. My hair is all wavy and in a bun, my make up is all messy from when I was sleeping and now that I was crying it's probably running down my face."

Inuyasha looked at the girl and stood up, pulling her up with him. Pulling her into his arms he began to laugh, and rub circles on the distressed girls back.

"Silly girl, you have no idea how crazy you are. I am absolutely crazy about you, and if your worried about the way you look then I have something to say. You are stunning Kagome. You're in leggings and a hoodie and I love that. The fact that you can dress like this and not care, knowing I care for you beyond what you wear and how you look. If your so worried then let me help."

Kagome felt the clip at the back of her head come off and the elastic holding her hair snap. Watching she saw Inuyasha take it out with his claw. Bringing her to the side of the house where there was a mirror, he allowed her to fix her hair and wipe off the makeup which had run down to her cheeks. Taking five minutes to fix her self she smiled.

"Thank you Inuyasha." She said in a whisper and turned around and gave her boyfriend a kiss causing him to blush and kiss the top of her head.

"Feh, let's go inside." He put his arm around her waist and led her toward the door. Knocking he could hear running.

"UNCLE YASHHY!"

There stood in front of them was a young half demon boy , looking at the two and running to grasp onto Inuyasha's leg. Inuyasha bent down and picked the boy up and Kagome smiled watching the two hug. She couldn't deny, her boyfriend was a sensitive guy when he wanted to be.

"RYKOU TAKAHASHI, how many times have I told you to let someone older answer the door. It could have been a str- OH Inuyasha it's just you. Come inside." The woman in front of them spoke her voice gentle. Kagome looked at the boy and then at the woman guessing that would be his mom. The boy being Rykou. Inuyasha led Kagome inside and the two took off their shoes at the side of the door.

"Rykou, let me put you down for a second buddy." The boy jumped off Inuyasha and onto the floor. He looked at the Inuyasha and then realised there was a woman in front of him.

"Uncle Yashy, come here." Rykou pulled on his pant leg and Inuyasha crept down and looked at him in the eye.

"Ya buddy, what's wrong?" he asked frustrated 3 year old.

"Whose the lady?" he asked looking Kagome up and down. Inuyasha smiled and picked the boy back up.

"Rykou, Rin this is Kagome. And Kagome this is my sister in law Rin and my nephew Rykou." Kagome smiled at the boy.

"Hi Rykou." She said touching the boys cheek. He stuck his face into the side of Inuyasha's face trying to hide.

Sighing Kagome looked at Rin.

"Hi im-" Kagome stopped when Rin pulled her into a hug. Rin looked at the girl and smiled.

"So you're Inuyasha's girlfriend!" the young woman had a petit frame, wearing a long yellow dress and her hair was put into a bun.

"Yes, I am his girlfriend but how did you know." Kagome had a questioning gaze and looked back to her boyfriend to see he and Rykou had left. Rin smiled when watching Kagome look panicked when Inuyasha wasn't by her side.

"Oh , I figured it out this morning. And Yashy, he always had good taste in everything and you are so pretty and so nice. I just figured." Rin smiled and touched Kagome's arm, causing the teenage girl's face to go red.

"Oh that's so nice of you to say. I mean I didn't expect that. Thank you so much." Rin laughed at the girls rambles.

"Plus Inuyasha talked about so much, so I just figured you two would get together eventually" Kagome smiled and looked down.

~_Inuyasha talks about me.. and with his sister in law. I wonder what he's said and when it was. I hope it isn't anything to bad.~_

All of a sudden a pair of strong arms wrapped them selves around her and she turned her head to see her cheeky boyfriend starring at her.

"Rin, don't bother her. I don't talk about her I PRAISE her." He kissed her cheek and stood infront of Rin smiling.

"GRAMPY! DADDY! Uncle Yashy has a lady friend." The two could hear Rykou saying to two unknown figures.

Kagome and Inuyasha looked up and saw them standing there.

"Hello Inuyasha."

A/N : Now that's better for an update. Oh I know I've been writing mega Inuyasha and Kagome but I just love them. I promise to try and include others… please bare with me cause I have the other parts planned just need to type. Please review


End file.
